leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Destiny Deoxys (manga)
Destiny Deoxys (Japanese: の デオキシス Sky-Splitting Visitor: Deoxys) is the adaption of the movie of the same name. It was revealed in two issues of CoroCoro in June and July 2004, then officially released in graphic novel form on July 17, 2004. It was adapted by てしろぎ たかし Takashi Teshirogi, who also created the manga Ash & Pikachu. Publications |company=Jilin Publishing Group|date=March 1, 2009|ISBN=9787538631005}} |company=Ching Win Publishing Group|date=March 1, 2011|ISBN=9789888044283}} |company=Ching Win Publishing Group|date=October 15, 2010|ISBN=9789862565063}} |} List of chapters * The Pokémon From Outer Space! * The Shocking Impact And The Mysterious Gem! * Gathering Of The Companions...!! Differences between the anime and the manga The manga was rather infamous for the amount of differences to the film that it adapted. While the previous and future manga adaptations up to Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel had minimal differences between it and its source, the manga adaptation had a lot of significant changes, as listed below: * The original battle between and above the polar ice caps is presented as a nightmare Tory is having in the manga, while in the film it was presented as a flashback. * In the movie, Professor Lund's assistant is a woman named Yuko who is kind-hearted and caring, following Lund without question and being extremely fond of Tory. In the manga, she is replaced with a male assistant named Haruno who takes up the role of a main villain (something which the film didn't contain). During the story, he desires to obtain the core of Deoxys and at one point knocks out Professor Lund before turning good once the clones of Deoxys start attacking the city. * An unnamed robot dog briefly appears at the beginning of the manga which attempts to give and passports upon their arrival in LaRousse City. It was speculated at the time that this could be a Generation IV Pokémon. However this was soon proven to be false, and the robot dog did not appear in the film. ** When the manga was later re-released in book form, the dog was replaced with a Block Bot. This may have been to maintain continuity, as in the original the Block Bot only appears late in the manga. * 's role is greatly expanded in the manga. While in the film it is simply comic relief that plays a small role towards the end of the film (as well as the novelty of being the first appearance of a Generation IV Pokémon), in the manga it is able to destroy several of the Deoxys clones with an attack akin to . In the movie, it was and that helped to fend the attackers off. * Deoxys and Rayquaza's battle is greatly expanded in the manga. In the film Deoxys (in its Defense form) puts a around the city once Rayquaza arrives, and the two begin fighting once it is dispersed for around ten minutes until the Block Bot malfunctions. In the manga, the two begin fighting straightaway and do so throughout the story while the main characters attempt to avoid the Deoxys clones. * While had a minimal role in the movie anyway (having no impact on the plot while not even encountering the main characters), their role in the manga is even more reduced to appearing in only two panels with no dialogue. Related articles * Destiny Deoxys External links * The manga on Dogasu's Backpack Category:Manga Category:Movie manga adaptations it:Destiny Deoxys (manga)